Grey Ghoul
by Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer
Summary: The were searching for the Missing Piece. The Piece that could save them. They must be whole. They searched for sentient life, and found it. Now, there journeys lead them to this uncharted world and new discoveries are made. It is their actions that will change the face of this planet forever or destroy for all eternity. (Crossover between Tokyo Ghoul/ Grey Goo. Enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

_Once_, we were explorers. We reached up into the stars in search of Intelligent Life.

Little did we know.

_It_ would find us.

-Line Break-

"**We searched for the piece that went missing. We were only two of one being. Male and Female**.**" **A male voice spoke out. It's voice but deep and commanding, yet fluctuating with Reason and Passion.

Both radiated Logic and Wisdom.

"_**They were**__**Intriguing**_**.**_**" **_A whisper of a Feminine Voice rang out, yet as audible as a bird chirping in the spring, its voice contemplating Curiosity and Emotion.

"_**While we searched**_**. We sensed unexpected lifeforms. **_**They were unique**_**."**

As the two wondered in a harmony of thoughts internally, two figures could be seen emerging from an inconspicuous ally, the sun on the horizon. The street was occasionally ridden by cars and buses, but people themselves were scarce.

Both would be considered clones if not for the gender and height differences. The man stood a staggering six feet tall and a few inches. His brown hair was relatively short but well groomed and oddly carried a gravity defying spiky look to it. His eyes were a dark blue. He wore a dark blue jacket over an almost too well kempt suit. A aqua blue tie lay along his chest. He wore matching blue pants and spotless black dress shoes. The women on his left adorned the exact same attire aside from a few noticeable differences. For the most part, she was heighted at around 5 feet and 7 inches and her black hair was tied up in a neat bun behind her head. The skirt she wore was the same as the rest of clothing minus the tie she too wore, as it extended down to just above her knees. She also wore heels instead of dress shoes.

Both looked at the other with neutral faces before walking towards the sunset. No words were exchanged externally, but their minds almost never ceased peculating with questions. Although it was mostly the female output who continued to speak for the most part.

"_**What is your opinion of this race? These humans are clearly not apart of the same group who created us."**_

"**That may be so, but we can never be too careful. Just because the level of technology they use if primitive compared to the ones who developed us does not mean they should be underestimated. If they are still from the same gene pool as the humans we are aware of, we cannot afford to be careless. My opinion of them remains to be seen.**

The female cooed. _**"Is that so? Well what about these other beings we sense. I do not doubt that they have not sensed us, as we have been very careful with maintaining our cover, don't you think it would be wise to observe how they blend into society? We could even learn something from them." **_

The male droned on, yet his voice held a modicum of amusement. **"Thinking about them a lot have you? It is not unlikely. We have yet to encounter them though we have not been avoiding them either. They give off an odd presence. I speculate that are first meeting with them will be hostile.**

"_**That is a possibility. But is may also be the opposite. More than likely, some are peaceful, others are not. Such is the way of civilization.**_

The male simply grunted in compliance.

The two continued to walk in silence, casting the occasional friendly smile whenever they passed by a fellow side walker. The two figures walked on for about 30 more minutes, taking the time to leisurely study and observe the nearby human interactions. Within the veil of their own mind, the two continued their annual 30 minute walk to their residents, talking about how their day was out loud. It felt good to talk about it with another person. However, it was at the 15 minute mark of the couples travels that they paused. They conversed externally, but making sure no one was around to even remotely ease drop on them.

"**So, shall we proceed to change our course then? If all goes well, the results will be within our favor" **the man spoke. **"Based on the minimal amount of information we have gathered, this specific place is known to harbor a part of the species that seem to be intent on avoiding non-violent confrontations. I estimate that it is plausible that we have a significant chance to affect the relationship of this race with the humans who populate this planet. Coexistence is possible with us as well."**

"_**It is probable. I am hopeful for a non-violent resolve. However, we must not forget the fact that there will be many who will oppose out plans. It is imperative that we quickly locate and reassimilate the piece that went missing. Before someone else finds it first. We can feel the Silent Ones dawning. They are not here, and won't be for quite some time, but we should air on the side of caution for " **_

"**Indeed. Shall be proceed?"**

"_**Yes. But before we do, should we not learn the name of these organisms that live along with humans? It seems redundant and repetitive to simply label them as organism, don't you agree?"**_

The male nodded and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again.

"**They are called Ghouls. They seem to be a race very similar to humans at first glance, but in fact this is not the case. They depend on humans as a source for food and think that all other sources of energy as manure" **the female chuckled at his choice of words. **"It appears that the only substance they can intake is coffee."**

"_**And just how did you figure that out?" **_she knew the answer; she just wanted to hear him say it. **"I used the World Wide Web. It's slightly uprising how compatible we are with these humans machines. Now then, we must go."**

The women merely nodded.

And with that no more words were exchanged. The two diverted their usual route and began heading to the locations of what would be a case of First Contact. Though, they did not believe that the said organisms could detect them, nor establish they were not human.

In other words, nobody but the two 'goos' knew that they were in fact goos.

The 20 Ward's, Anteiku was their destination. After a rather brief period of walking, they reached the safe haven for ghouls. The pair sensed that there were both humans and these organisms, which they now were now known as ghouls, inside the Anteiku café. The pair entered the café normally and looked around.

"Welcome." A trio of voices rang out. All of them belonged to the waiters or waitresses who worked at the small café.

The closest one near the door was a boy. He had soft, short black hair with an with one black eye visible, as an eye patch that covered his left eye. His attire as a waiter was a white buttoned up shirt with a small buttoned black vest that extended to only his shoulders. He also wore a red tie in front of the white dress shirt. He wore black pants and shoes as well.

The girl behind him was busy cleaning a few dishes as the time. She had a moderate but short patch of blue hair atop her head along with matching eyes. A patch of hair leaned down and covered her right eye as well. The girl was dressed in the same clothing as the young man, the exception being instead of dress pants, she wore a decently lengthened skirt.

The both replied in kind to them as proceeded to sit by a window seat. It was noted that there was a fair number of human and ghoul costumers conversing happily. It was intriguing to them. Though they had speculated the ghouls had learned to easily blend in with human society, given their low populace when compared to humans. Still, if the information they gathered was anything to go buy, one ghoul could equal well over a hundred humans if not far more. The one with purple hair walked up to the pair with a small note pad for receiving orders at the ready. Now, as a rapidly adaptable race, the two had been able to completely mask their scent and give or the illusion as being humans. They were absolutely sure that there was no chance of their true forms being discovered. The fact that the two used to be humans greatly contributed to this factor as well.

"May I take your order?" The women asked happily with a kind smile.

"_**Ah, yes" **_the women replied. Her voice sounding just like any other human females voice would. _**"I would like to have a cup of coffee with four sugars please."**_

"**Same" **her counterpart let out, his voice as normal as any other human male. The girl nodded and wrote on her notebook before bowing and walking off, leaving the two alone at their table. The two spoke within the others mind, whilst their bodies talked about daily activities and events.

"**Everything seems to be going as planned. If anything, it seems that we have been written off as normal humans."**

"_**Just as planned eh? Careful Tasuma. You may have just jinxed it." **_Her voice chuckled playfully.

"**Hmph. And what about yourself Shelmna. It isn't wise to be so laid back considering our current objective. **

"_**Ha. That has yet to be seen."**_

The girl returned with their coffee and they halted their mental conversation when she arrived.

"Here is your coffee. Would that be all?" Her tone was pronounced by sweet. Just like a waitresses voice should be, or waiter for that matter.

"**Yes, that will be all. Actually, could be maybe have a word with your manager?" **Tasuma questioned. His voice was a bit gruff but nice sounding not the less. The girl looked at him and his partner then nodded and began walking off. After a brief moment, the young lady returned with the manager. He appeared to be in his 80's or so and radiated an air of wisdom from himself.

They both briefly wondered what it would be like to consume the old man, before quickly dismissing the thought as counterproductive. The man spoke first as the waitress began to walk away to deal with another customer.

"Hello. I am Manager Yoshimura. I was informed that you would like to speak with me?"

"_**Yes, thank you for coming so soon. My name is Shelmna. We actually would like to discuss something… private with you. Is it possible that we may converse with you at a later time?" **_The women smiled. The manager gave her a wary look before nodding. He then proceeded to resume his normal duties.

The waiter and waitress they saw earlier were glancing at the two with neutral expressions. They didn't know why, but something different about them.

The pair smiled. Little did they know much less anyone at the time, that their actions henceforth would change the future of both humans and ghouls forever.

For _once_ they were explorers.

They have

_Evolved._

**Authors note: Sorry for the chapter being so short, but I just wanted you guys to get a feel for it for now. More currency on chapters is based on reviews, so I require 1 or 2 reviews for the next chapter to be posted. I hope you enjoyed reading this and until next time!**

**Four Chaos Gods Drinking Beer,**

**Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

The two 'Goos' were currently sitting within a small room, normally reserved for Anteiku staff meetings or announcements. It was actually quite nice by Shelmna's opinion. It was well kept and it gave of a feeling of… tranquility? Or was it simple calmness. Whichever it was, it made her feel at ease in a way.

The goo, despite his normal swarming tactics and nigh unstoppable ability to consume all other forms of matter, was not what considered it to be.

A monster. An abomination that needed to be eradicated from existence.

In fact, if one had lived with the Goo for long enough, they would have come to realize it primary directives, Explore, Gather and Report, while always remaining its primary directives, was interested in MANY other things besides those three goals. However, seeing as to how it utilized a Hive mind like mental state, in worked to figure a solution around it should its mind set ever be exploited to serve it negatively. And henceforth, the "convergence" of Tasuma and Shelmna was started.

Originally, the two were polar opposites. Tasuma was a young lad in his late teens. He was formally and Marine within the Corp before the creations of machines were implemented more and more to reduce the loss of human life. Eventually, he changed his unit to that of a Tech Engineer. He was in charge of designing and upgrading the weapons and designs of new machines and sentinel turrets yet to be made. He does not want to resort to violence, but he was no fool. He knew what humanity had done to itself when the PathFinder first began to discover new systems and planets for humanity to explore. He knew how his own race began to kill itself over futile and illogical goals. He knew because it's how he was raised. His parents were both scientists for separate factions of the same business. They raised him with love and joy, but also showed him the importance of logic. Logic was what saved the company they worked for from being shut down by selfish pricks who wish to exploit its technology for their own gains. Logic was what allowed him to grow up into a proud and honorable young man. He was raised without restrictions.

Shelmna was more of a nature person. She was born and raised on one of the outlying colony worlds that was blessed enough not to be involved in the Great War at the time. Killing was so stupid to her. What was the point of killing another lifeform? I mean, she was no passivist but she didn't think killing was the way to go.

She studied nature and its lifeforms as a career. She never met her parents so she was raised in a foster home. The people there told her that her parents placed in an orphanage because they were in poverty and did not want you to go through what they did. The head caretaker at the orphanage also told her that her parents loved her. As she grew up, she was always the one to volunteer to take care of the planets and other fruits that grew in the orphanage's garden. As Shelmna grew older, she grew up as a carefree, generally far too happy for her own good type of person. Her work as a naturalist and animal lover allowed her to live a relatively happy life.

If was when these two met one fateful day that things changed.

Their meeting was an accident. But fate literally crashed them together. Both their memories of what happened were fragmented, but it mainly revolved around the evacuation of civilians from an attack by the Beta, as at the time humans weren't exactly on friendly terms with the Beta.

Somehow, the two met on the field while running from the Beta, who was surprisingly over running their defenses. During that time of bullets and lasers, Shelmna was hit in the leg by a stray bullet from a Beta Commando soldier but was quickly dispatched by Drone. Tasuma, not wanting to leave the young lady behind, picked her up bridal style and proceeded to continue running. He was literally at the entrance before the evacuation timer was up and both of them were left behind. They were shocked by the fact they were left behind and turned around to be either taken prisoner or shoot by the Beta only to find the one thing they wished wasn't alive.

The Goo.

The Goo had, for lack of a better term _eaten_ the Goo. With Shelmna's leg shot, she couldn't go anywhere and Tasuma wasn't going to abandon her to the Goo. He placed her down and brought out a pistol to defend the both of them before they both realized something.

They weren't dead yet

Both humans were surrounded, completely by various forms of goo. They could easily disintegrate them, impale them, or dissolve them.

But they didn't. And that fact alone halted Tasuma from pulling the trigger, knowing full well it wouldn't do a damn thing. A small protean surged forth, its formless body shifting and gliding over the terrain of dirt and debris. The two were shocked to form words before it changed into a parody of the human female body. It was an odd sight, as they 'female' shaped goo was still formless and hence the lower half of the body was simply a puddle of goo. The upper half lacked definition for any identifiable qualities except for short hair.

Tasuma lowered his side arm since he had already reached the conclusion that if the goo wanted them dead they would have done so by now. Shelmna was still a bit, no, very nervous considering the situation but she too had enough common sense not to panic. The goo formed female walked towards them in an odd but stoic manner and extended her arms towards the two, palms right side up.

The palms both held out hand prints on the palm of her actual hand, the left one was larger than the right one. It didn't take a genius to figure out whose hands she wanted where. Shelmna felt a shiver on her leg and almost screamed when she saw a very small blob of goo wrap around her injured leg. It felt cool and squishy as she could feel the goo go _inside_ her wound and heal it in a flash. The goo retreated and Shelmna awkwardly stood up, testing her leg in the process.

It was healed.

Tasuma was surprised, as was Shelmna before the feminine figure, for lack of a better word, jiggled its, or her, hands as to remind the two what they are doing. The two glanced at the other before at the two palms. An unspoken agreement was manifested.

Do it, or possibly die.

A blunt but true thought. Without hesitation, the two had placed their hands in their own corresponding hand print. Seconds later, both their hands glowed and an agonizing, searing pain flowed through out their bodies. They screamed in tortuous pain as they could _feel_ the goo coursing through their veins, their very life essence. It was as if someone had injected magma into their blood stream whilst simultaneously impaling them with a spiked spear through their chest cavity, and slowly twisted.

That was the minimum amount of pain they felt.

Inevitably, Tasuma blacked out, unable to withstand the unbearable pain. Though Shelmna lasted a solid minute and a half more before succumbing to darkness as well.

A knocking sound was heard, bringing the two out of their memories.

Shelmna had suggested that while they wait the two try to remember what happened and how exactly they became what they are. They know the jest of it, but there seemed to be a lingering feeling, an itch in the back of their minds that they were forgetting something important. And that somehow, once they acquired the piece they were searching for, they were certain the memories would flood back like a tsunami.

The two humanoid goo looked at the door. _**"Come in" **_Shelmna called out. The door opened revealing the Manager they had requested and the two café waiters they saw earlier. The two followed the elderly man before sitting down on the couch across from the pair. The manager was the one who initiated the conversation.

"So, Shelmna. How may I help you?"

"_**I believe that you have the potential to help us find what we are looking for."**_

His eyes narrowed slightly. "And what may that be if I might ask?"

"**We were hoping if you would help us acquire something from the 13****th**** Ward." **The man's eyes twitched but his mouth is what conveyed his surprise. "I'm sorry, but I cannot. I have duties and responsibilities here that must be addressed."

They had expected this. _**"We understand. Then we must formally ask you one question: what do you know about the ghoul known as 'Binge Eater'?"**_

**AU: My sincerest apologies for not updating sooner. From this chapter on, I will update within the span of 1 to 4 days TOPS when my review requirement as been fulfilled. Also, Grey Goo is NOT listed as a crossover so that's why I could not list it as such.**

**My requirement for the New chapter is now: Two(2) or more reviews to the story. No, I don't mean ADD two or more, I simply mean Two as in the TOTAL number of reviews.**

**Cheers!**


End file.
